


Ew

by clar_ji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, TaoHun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clar_ji/pseuds/clar_ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know I smell disgusting but you still won't stop smelling me. Ew."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ew

_Amazing._ Sehun thinks as he watches Zitao practice Wushu. He thinks he'll never get tired of watching their kung fu panda do what he loves the most (next to shopping and rapping, of course.) Zitao's stances and forms are always on point and Sehun's sure that no matter how many times he's watched Zitao practice, he will always be as amazed as he was when he first watched Zitao practice.

 

_He was so tired. He was so tired that he's not even thinking about getting dinner anymore. Sehun just wants to go home so bad. That was until he passed by another room and saw Zitao practice for the first time._

_Yes, he knew Huang Zitao, the Chinese kid with the weird hair and huge bags under his eyes. He heard that they were to be put into the same group but they never been formally introduced to each other. Honestly, the Zitao kid kinda scared Sehun. (His eyes were like that because he worked late at night as an assassin, some of his hyungs- Baekhyun and Jongdae- had told him.)_

_But not that night. That night Sehun saw Zitao in a new light. Like the worst cliche in a Korean drama, Sehun stood by the doorway in wonder as Zitao flied and landed back on the ground, so quickly, so lightly, so freaking flawless. He stood there, frozen, for a bit more as he watched Zitao move. Zitao was doing martial arts but to Sehun's eyes, it was like he was dancing, only in a different manner._

_Zitao wasn't that scary after all, Sehun decided. His eyes were definitely not scary. When he was so focused like that, you could get transported into another world just by looking at those eyes. And his body, wow, the way it could move left Sehun utterly speechless. As a dancer, he admired the way Zitao controlled his body. As a dancer, of course, nothing else, Sehun convinced himself._

_His trance was broken when Zitao lost his balance, falling on his foot the wrong way._

_"Ow!" Zitao yelped as he tried moving his ankle._

_Sehun immediately went to his side and helped him up. "Here, just sit down on the bench," Sehun told him. If he was slightly overwhelmed by their proximity, he was definitely overwhelmed by how good Zitao smelled, even though he's been practicing. How was that even possible? Sehun wondered. He probably smells like rotting garbage next to Zitao._

_"Thanks," Zitao muttered as he sat down with Sehun's help._

_"No problem," he said as he made a makeshift ice pack with his handkerchief and some ice from the nearby fridge. He made his way over to Zitao and bent down to hold the ice pack against his ankle. "I'm Oh Sehun, by the way." Might as well introduce himself, Sehun thought._

_He was a bit shocked when "I know." was the reply he got and he looked up to see Zitao giving him a shy smile._

 

Meeting Zitao was the cheesiest and most cliche meeting he's had with all his band mates and he supposes that there was a reason why. He smiles a little at the memory but it easily slips off as he remembers what occasion was actually nearing.

He couldn't help himself. He gives Zitao a surprise bear hug from the back whole Zitao was doing his forms.

"Zitaooooo," Sehun whines as he mentally glues himself on his boyfriend's back.

"Sehuuuuun," Zitao whines back with a small chuckle as he drops his arms, making his way over to the side to put back his stick. Sehun did not let go as he did this and Zitao wondered whether he's dating an actual koala or not. 

"You smell so nice, Zitao.." Sehun mumbles.

"What do you need, you overgrown Korean koala?" Zitao asks, not trusting Sehun's sudden compliment.

"So rude.." Sehun yet again whines into the crook of Zitao's neck. 

Amused but confused by his boyfriend's antics, Zitao turns around to cup Sehun's pouting face in both his hands. He gives him a tentative smile as he asks, "You ok?"

The question triggers Sehun and once again, he throws himself onto Zitao, now inside familiar arms, making Zitao stumble a little because of the sudden weight.

"I miss you, Zitao," he mumbles. 

And then it clicks. Zitao realizes why Sehun suddenly became a koala. He doesn't want him to go. As they all know, EXO-K's other half needs to go to China to promote. Though it's not favorable for most of them, it still does inevitably come. Zitao tightens his hold on the younger and sighs.

"I wish you didn't have to," he replies.

"I miss you even when you're here, how do I handle you being in another country?" Sehun asks. In all honesty, Zitao didn't want to leave (Sehun) Korea as well but their job sort of requires them to so they don't really have that much of a choice.

But Zitao only laughs, "So cheesy, Sehun-ah."

"Why. Are. You. So. Mean. To. Me. Today." Sehun says as he slaps the older between words. Zitao catches his hand and puts it over his chest, pulling Sehun close. It's so amusing to him, how he's all smiles while Sehun's all pouts.

"It's because I love you so so so so so so much, baby," he teases.

Sehun only continues to pout. "You're disgusting," he says.

"But you love me, don't even deny it," Zitao says as he leans in to wipe off that pout with a chaste kiss.

 

They can't believe that their usual bubble tea place was open this late since they've never tried it before. Maybe the fates wanted them to have this unplanned date after all. So they ordered their usual and like always, they made their way to the freedom wall to stick a new note to it. The freedom wall was full of colorful post-its from the shop's costumers and Sehun and Zitao loved adding to it.

"It can be our thing," Zitao had said.

TaoHun forever! The note Sehun wrote said. Under it was a drawing (an exceptionally lame attempt at that) of a panda and a koala with a heart between them.

"Wow," Zitao says. "And you say I'm disgusting."

Sehun sticks out his tongue to him. "It's because you are," he humphs as he walks away from Zitao to get their prepared drinks.

Zitao chuckled and glanced back at the note. It was pretty cute.

 

_Zitao was so so embarrassed. He only knew Sehun by name (Thank you, Yixing-ge) and thought he was pretty cute. He never would have wanted the boy to help him get home like this on their first meeting. Their closeness was nice but he was pretty sure Sehun was having trouble helping him walk plus he probably smelled like sweat because of practice._

_Zitao wanted the earth to swallow him whole. "Thank you," he muttered with a 90-degree bow when they reached his place._

_"Hey, it's no problem at all. I don't live that far from here anyway," Sehun lied. He did live quite far, to be honest, but Zitao didn't have to know that._

_"Still, thank you. I would've slept in the company if you didn't help me. Also, sorry, it must've been a struggle to drag all this smelly weight here," Zitao says, head still down._

_"But you smell so good," Sehun says suddenly and Zitao snaps his head up in shock. "I mean, I said it was no problem, didn't I?" Sehun added uncertainly._

_"Yeah.."_

_"Well, I've got to get going, more training tomorrow and stuff," Sehun waves his hands in explanation. "Good night, Zitao."_

_"Good night."_

_Zitao purposefully sought out Sehun the next day and when he found him, he was so glad that the younger didn't seem to be doing anything important._

_"Sehun, hey!"_

_Sehun looks up from his phone and smiles when he sees Zitao. "Hey! You feeling better?"_

_"So much better, thanks."_

_"Oh, good."_

_Zitao waited for a moment before he asked, "So have you ever tried bubble tea?"_

_"Bubble tea?" Sehun repeated._

_"Yeah," Zitao gave an amused laugh. "They're drinks with tapioca pearls in them. They're  
absolutely delicious. I'd show you if you want to."_

_"Sure! When, though? You know, we're trainees and training happens.."_

_"Is it ok if we go now?" Zitao's excitement was painfully obvious and Sehun would never want to burst his bubble so he puts his phone in his pocket and starts to walk toward his bag to get his wallet._

_"Yeah, ok, let's go," he said matching Zitao's smile._

_"The place is new and I was so excited to try it out because I haven't had bubble tea since China so..."_

_Sehun nodded as he sipped the drink Zitao had bought him. ("Come on, let me pay." "No, I'm older and I kind of owe you for last night so I'm paying." "But still." "Nope" "Hmph. Fine. But next time I get to pay as well." "Fine.") Yes, it was as delicious as Zitao said it would be. He wondered though, why Zitao had brought him._

_"I brought you because I was really embarrassed about last night, so I hope this makes up for it." Did he just read Sehun's mind? What?_

_"But it really was no problem." Another lie. Sehun was extra tired when he got home._

_"And I want to get to know you better," Sehun fought down the blush that was threatening to come to his cheeks. "since we're gonna be band mates and all," Zitao added._

_"Oh hey, let's write on the freedom wall!"_

_Sehun realized then that he could never say no to any of Zitao's requests._

_"TaoHun was here!" it said with a smiley emoticon._

_"TaoHun?" Sehun asked._

_"Us. The last syllables of our names. Pretty cute, isn't it?"_

_Sehun had to fight down yet another blush._

 

"Why'd you have to leave so early tomorrow?" Sehun complains and Zitao gives him an incredulous look.

"I don't think that 1 in the afternoon counts as early, Sehun."

"Still, why couldn't it be later? It only lessens our time together."

"Sehun-ah," Zitao says gently.

"What?" he replies, pretending to be pre-occupied with his drink.

"I love you."

"Aish! Stop that!" Sehun glares.

It's been a few years and Sehun still has to fight down the numerous blushes caused by a certain Huang Zitao. They've known each other for almost three years and have been dating for almost two but those few years already seemed like forever. Neither of them mind.

From strangers, to friends, to best friends, to lovers. They've gone through every phase, from awkward silences to laughter that never seemed to stop. Both got extremely overwhelmed when they realized they had feelings for the other. Neither wanted to make the first move in fear of ruining the friendship. They still find it hard to believe, that somehow, they're together. And they still constantly thank God for Luhan. 

 

_Luhan was sick of it. He was absolutely sick of Sehun and Zitao and how they could go on pretending they don't have feelings for each other. It was almost a year since they've become really close and Luhan (and their other members, of course) didn't mind so much before. But now that they've started living in the same dorm, it was hard to ignore how they circle around each other, not wanting to make the first move. So with the help of Baekhyun and Jongdae, Luhan managed to lock his two favorite dongsaengs inside a room and not let them out until they've had the talk._

_"This is ridiculous, Lu-ge!" Zitao screamed at the door._

_"You need this Taozi!" Luhan called back._

_"There's nothing to talk about!" Sehun insisted._

_"What? I can't hear your bullshit, Sehun-ah." Luhan said._

_"Lu-ge, let us go!" Zitao pleaded._

_Silence._

_"Luhan-hyung!"_

_More silence. Luhan was gone. And he probably took the other members with him. Well, fuck._

_"I'm sorry," Zitao said._

_"What?"_

_"I probably got us into this mess." Frustrated, Zitao stepped away from the door to plop down, face buried, on the bed. If only he didn't have feelings for his best friend, then they probably wouldn't be stuck here. "I'm hungry," he whines and Sehun laughs._

_He feels Sehun lying down beside him, rubbing his back soothingly and when he glances over, he feels his cheeks warm up because wow, is Sehun an angel? Why does he have a perfect smile? And why the hell is he so close?? Fuck- fuck. He quickly buries his face again before Sehun notices his blush._

_He stays like that for a while, in an attempt to go back to sleep to ignore his hunger (because it really is a bit early and they haven't had breakfast yet.) He just never thought that Sehun would actually think he was asleep._

_"Sorry, Tao-yah. It's not your fault they put us here. It's mine." He sighs heavily and Zitao doesn't reply out of laziness. Sehun continues though, "I think they know. I never told them but it probably was pretty obvious. I really can't hide feelings well and it's a total wonder why you have never noticed."  
What the hell is he talking about? Zitao wonders but doesn't ask since Sehun's hand feels really nice when he's stroking his scalp. Zitao suddenly feels like a dog for that._

_"I'm so thankful I saw you fall that night during practice. But we're gonna be bandmates anyway so maybe we were meant to be best friends. You are the best, Zitao, and I never want to lose you. This plan of theirs, it's not gonna work because you'll never know. I swear that I won't do anything to ruin our friendship. But since we're already here, I might as well tell you. Well, tell you without you actually knowing. That's weird but that's what's happening right now because I'm going to tell you but you're asleep so it kinda makes sense- ah, fuck, I say so many things."_

_Zitao wanted to laugh at how cute Sehun sounded at the moment but Sehun's words made his heart flutter so much in anxiety and curiosity that he could not find it in himself to talk._

_Sehun took another deep sigh. "The thing is, Tao-yah, I'm in love with my best friend. You. I'm in love with you. And I don't want you to know be-"_

_"What???" Zitao jolted up from lying down. Making Sehun jump as well._

_"Fuck, you're awake???" Sehun yelled back. "How can you be awake and have such even breathing?"_

_"You're in love with me??"_

_"What? No- psh- what are you talking about? Go back to sleep!"_

_They can't stop yelling._

_"But what were you talking about?"_

_"Nothing you should know!"_

_"What the actual fuck, Sehun? So are you saying that none of that was true?"_

_"None! I didn't even say anything!" Sehun denied and denied but his red face says the truth and Zitao could see right through it even though Sehun tried so hard not to show his face._

_"Ah, really?" Zitao's voice now a mix of mischief, amusement, and his own giddy-ness. His best friend practically confessed to him. He was so not walking away from the opportunity. "So if I were to say, theoretically of course, that I liked- no, that I loved you back as more than a friend too, it wouldn't matter?"_

_"Of course not- wait, what?" Sehun finally looked up to see that his best friend was grinning from ear to ear._

_"You heard me."_

_"Fuck."_

_"Yeah.." Zitao scratched his head._

_"I hate you, Huang Zitao! I really fucking hate you!" Sehun was back to screaming and punching Zitao while Zitao just laughed._

_"I can't believe their plan worked."_

_"I know, I hate them."_

_They got to eat breakfast soon after that. They didn't know that ALL they're hyungs were just on the other side of the door, giggling at what was happening inside.  
_

 

This was the first time since they started dating that they'd have to be apart for more than 2 days. Neither one knew how to handle it properly. So on the day when M was about to leave, Sehun clung, literally clung, onto Zitao as much as he can. Zitao couldn't even take a bath since Sehun never wanted to let him go. Sehun wanted to take this opportunity since he obviously can't do this in the airport anymore. But when Zitao came back from his bath (he was the last one to take it) Sehun stopped clinging onto him completely.

Either he was talking to Jongin or Joonmyeon or Yixing or whoever but he seemed to be ignoring Zitao. It went on until lunch and in the van but Zitao didn't question it. Not until they were in the airport waiting to board the plane.

"Sehun, come with me."

"I don't want to."

"Don't be a brat."

Sehun gave him a glare.

"Ok, I'm sorry but please come with me? I have something to give you."

So that was how Zitao convinced Sehun to accompany him to the bathroom. Once they were there, Sehun held out his hand, waiting for the thing Zitao was supposed to give him but was completely shocked when Zitao suddenly hugged him. His arms dropped to his side and he tried hard not to let the tears fall. Crying was not manly.

"There," Zitao said. "You can cry if you want."

Sehun choked. "I don't want to cry, asshole. And where's the thing you'll give me?" 

"That was it." Zitao said which made Sehun roll his eyes which in turn made Zitao laugh.

"I'm gonna miss you, dummy."

"I'm gonna miss you too. Don't flirt with the other members too much."

"Psh- they're too scared that you'll wushu them into hell." 

"Be safe."

"You too."

"Listen to Joonmyeon-hyung."

"Of course. Don't be a brat to Yifan-hyung."

"I am not," Zitao denied. But when Sehun raised his eyebrows he swallowed his words. "Ok, I'll try not to ask for so many unnecessary stuff."

Sehun giggled. "I love you."

"Ew," Zitao scrunched his nose. "But I love you too," he said kissing Sehun's forehead. 

"Good."

"Let's go?" Sehun suggested with a sad smile.

"I don't want to," Zitao whined then went back to hugging Sehun.

"I don't want to date someone who can't provide for my needs." Sehun said.

"Aish, fine. Let's go."

Both of them feeling so much better than earlier, they went back to their members.

 

When K got back to their dorm, it felt strangely lonely and no one wanted to talk about why. They all knew that they wanted their other half with them. But there was nothing they could do about it. But when Sehun went back to his room, he was shocked to see a box waiting for him on his bed.

He opened it to see one of Zitao's sweaters, Sehun's favorite one. The one which smelled like Zitao the most. Inside the box was also a letter.

_Sehun-ah,_

_I don't know why but I know you like how I smell. Don't deny it- it's painfully obvious. It's weird because sometimes I know I smell disgusting but you still won't stop smelling me. Ew. I also happen to know that you like this sweater the best- I'm a good boyfriend like that- so I'm leaving it to you so you don't miss me too much. Don't use this too much or else it'll stop smelling like me. It only has enough me in it. Don't worry, when we get back, I'll make it smell like me again. Kekeke._

_Be good, Sehun-ah. It's only for a while. We'll be back before you know it._

_EXO, let's love. We are one. Fighting!_

_-Zitao_

He signed it with a panda drawing which Sehun found oddly adorable.

It was safe to say that Sehun didn't sleep as bad as he thought he would that night (and the following nights after.)

**Author's Note:**

> /accidentally word vomits 3k words/


End file.
